


Three pea's in a pod

by Sharkboy7711



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkboy7711/pseuds/Sharkboy7711
Summary: Just some smut with a crack plot.





	Three pea's in a pod

It was just a ordinary Saturday (around five) in the avengers tower, and most of said people where in the common place. While one doctor Banner was in his lab as usual surrounded by by monitors and stacks of paper. In fact he was looking at some of the blood sample files of some people in India that he wanted to send medicine, but do to how different and severe some of the illness were he had to mix and match, or straight up come up with new mixture of medicine all together to get a clear view of what to cure or suppress first.

He was just about to open another file when he heard the lab door open. “Bruce you have a package that was delivered from one Betty Ross”, entered Tony. With new found curiosity at what Betty could have possible sent (a women he had last seen remarried) him. He turned around to glance at the engineering genius and the brown cardboard box. “Thank you Tony”, he said as he was passed the box. “ No prob, and bruce were watching a movie maybe you should join us”, he called as he walked out of the lab. After about a few seconds after Tony left he set the box down and grabbed a pair of scissors for the of the the desk he was working on. Then proceeded to cut into the tape that helped the box stay closed. After opening the box he found a bunch of his college things. Old notebooks, sticky notes, college t-shirts, essay papers, awards, condoms and a plastic bag of weed and a bong.

Now when he had packed up his college stuff when he was still in a relationship with Betty there was a lot more things. He also remembers he put it in a white box so Betty obviously choose specifically what to send him, on that note it means she purposely sent him condoms, and weed. Now most people who have been to college have had their fair share of using illegal substances. Banner was no different, but thinking back to those specific items he started remembering how they made him feel. How he felt light and confused but in a good way. Then how he couldn’t could really control his raging today and decide to see how these same drugs would affect him today. So he put all of the items back in the box except the weed closed the blinds on the window, told Jarvis to dim the lights. Then about ten minutes later he was laying on the ground smoking.

*In the commons room in the avengers tower- with the rest of the avengers minus Thor* 

“Tony didn’t you tell Bruce about the movie”, asks Natasha. “Of course I did little red, well wait for him before we begin the second movie”, he replies. Then tells Jarvis to tell to hurry up, only ten seconds later and Jarvis said he was preoccupied.

With that little sentence uttered Natasha got up and headed to the lab. Tony being the infamous Stark that he is follows. And the rest of the avengers followed(i couldn’t think of a way to have them just jump in). So after a little walk to Banners lab, they automatically noticed to suspicious things one) the blinds were down covering all the windows two) the lights were off three) there was a very familiar smell. So with those three things known they all walked into the room to see Banner with his shirt off sitting on the desk smoking what could only be marijuana, very relaxed. It took Banner about seven seconds to realize he wasn’t alone.

“Hey guys, Tasha how is my favorite girl”, he said then took a puff. It was Tony who said something, “Bruce your smoking refer and didn’t invite me”, he said while putting his hand over his heart as if he was injured,while walking closer to Bruce. However before he could get any closer he was pulled back by an annoyed Bucky and Steve, “ the last thing you need is that”. And with that piece they both pulled pulled Tony out of the lab and sight out of sight. With the sound of their footsteps getting farther and farther away. This just left Clint,Natasha,and Bruce who was looking at both while still puffing away on his slowly winding down refer.

“Well, Nat since this is your the only one who can calm his down in hulk mode I’ll leave this to you”,Clint says as he walks out of the lab. Then there were two a genius and a superspy.  
One who was looking at the other trying to decipher why this proclaimed genius would do this and the other slightly dazed eyes that are just staring off into space and just finished his blunt.

With a sigh she grabs his shirt tell Bruce to follow her and walks out, the direction being the elevator to get to Bruce’s floor which is two floors below the main floor. After a short walk to the elevator where they met pepper and she joined them and a short elevator ride which is filled with Bruce staring at his hands, they made it to Bruce's floor. the first thing she did was make sure he was inside and then locked the door to make sure if he left she would hear the sound and be able to stop him before he left (New York did not need a roaming under the influence hulk). From there she went to the kitchen to make cookies because Banner could already eat a lot as it is now that he is high the munches would demand double that amount. 

Pepper went to the T.v. to put on something that might distract a high genius, Bruce disappeared into the bathroom for about thirty minutes. Twenty minutes after his disappearance Natasha joined pepper on the couch where they watched NCIS and held hands. Ten minutes after Natasha sat down Bruce emerged from the bathroom with his hair wet and he was nude. Apparently a high Banner was slower and liked to be nude? Both Pepper and Natasha were surprised to see Bruce nude, because while he had nothing against walking around nude he never seen him do it ever even after sex.

So apparently high Banner was slow,nude, and confident. “Ah freedom, no boxers or pants are going keep me caged, nudity for all”, yelled loud enough for anyone to hear if the tower wasn’t soundproof that is. However while they were once again surprised at another thing Banner would do while high they were to busy getting as much an eye full as they could, because there weren’t many times Bruce was nude outside the bedroom. So they observed how while he wasn’t buff be was toned enough from years on the run and the many times he worked out in his many sessions. how each toned muscle looked. then how his big his package was because he was by no means small with his penis when hard measured at a nice 11 inches(yes they measured). However since he was soft it rested at 4.

Since they were paying close attention to his body they noticed when he started moving to the couch and eventually sat down between them. “Bruce why are you nude”, curiously questioned Pepper, with Natasha at his other side paying attention. 

“Because humans went created clothed, weren’t born covered, they show their true colors naked. We show our deepest desires nude, mate in the buff, and I feel the freest with my penis hanging low” he said in the form of a speech that had him get up turn around and put one his legs on the table like a general conquering an enemy's army. Which only made made Pepper laugh and Natasha smile because apparently Bruce was also dramatic high which was not a symptom of marijuana, but was ignored. Then as they both came back down from the laugh Bruce sat back down, while grabbing the remote to the t.v. 

After a few minutes of searching he turned to a romantic movie. By the time the first movie finished ended it was 8:00 and both Natasha and Pepper were laid out on the couch fully and had gotten comfortable snuggled into Bruce who had hospital arm over the two while Pepper and Natasha held hands about to inches from his crotch. About two minutes later the second movie started, half way into the movie there was a very intimate moment between the main character and her boyfriend. However whatever was in that refer must have made Bruce more sensitive to scenes because about five minutes later after the scene was over he popped some wood.

Had their hands been more than two inches away they wouldn't have felt it and been oblivious and it would have went away. However because of how close they were to it they felt it. So without Bruce noticing (or maybe he didn't care) they slowly pulled their hands from each other. Natasha pulled her hand from his lap but didn’t move from her position. Pepper had other ideas, Pepper didn’t usually have a lot of free time with Bruce or Natasha between her running Tony’s company and Bruce doing experiment days at a time Natasha being a spy with Miss on and sometimes avengers work there was not another of time for affection. Then add in that the red room for Natasha and Bruce’s childhood abuse and his days on the run. Then you end up with people not acquainted love. With her knowing Natasha wouldn’t haven't have a mission today or tomorrow and Bruce being high and not getting called in unless it was in his areas of expertise. She was going to milk these two days and something else.

So in the name of them being together, she pulled herself up to be able to see his lap perfectly and started to stroke him, hopefully Nat would get the cue.

Natasha didn’t have to be a super spy to notice what was going on. She saw what Pepper was going for. So seeing that movie time was over she grabbed the remote and turned off the t.v. sat up from where she was snuggled and watched as Pepper gave the infamous scientist a hand job while she slowly took off her shirt and pants while Banner was focused on enjoying the pleasure.

Pepper saw how Natasha responded to her play on Bruce. So she she stopped pumping the man, but never let go of his erect package got up spread his legs, got on her knees in front of him and continued to jack him off. After about three minutes up steadily increasing the speed she stopped and as quick as she could stripped out of the shirt and pants she wore. Got back on her knees in front of the man and started up and continued for two minutes before she felt him tense up and hear him yell, ‘I’m cumming, before she pointed him at herself and let it splurt on her face.

Natasha watching the show infront of her only got wetter as the few minutes went by, until Bruce came on Pepper. When that happened she got on her knees next to Pepper a started to kiss her and lick her face to get the cum of her face very quickly becoming a mini make out session

Now Bruce had been high for about two hours. With his metabolism he was now completely sober. Being completely aware of the orgasm he had was great, but being sober while his to girlfriends where making out and swapping his cum not only got him hard again, but caused him to want to take control of the situation. So he stood up and gabbed they by their hair and pulled them apart from their make out session.  
Now both were having a grand old time making out when they were pulled apart by their hair (not painful mind you). Knowing it was the only other person in the room they looked up confused as to why he pulled them apart. And want they saw almost made them cream their respectful panties. It was Bruce looking at them with a clarity that show he was no longer under the influence and a glint in his eyes. From the few times they had sex with Bruce they noticed only once when he got this way and that was on very relaxed days for him. Most people assumed that the shy, runaway scientist was probably submissive in bed but they were wrong. He was the dominate one he controlled the pace but when he had that glint in his eyes he was like a king and they were his concubines. Usually the scientist knew exactly what spots to hit because he had to learn alot about anatomy for the college classes that he never forgot and was useful when help people in third world countries and India,Central and South American. Second reason being he was a scientist of the highest caliber so he need to be in control of all things that later transferred to the bedroom.  
Now neither Natasha or Pepper had problem with this. Pepper having to have control of all aspects of one of the top companies in the world, like being control being taken away. Natasha because she went out on a lot of incognito mission had to have control or it meant death so she wanted absolutely no control. Especially if meant getting multiple orgasms.   
“You know that show really got me hard but I think I can wait a bit longer, now it's your turn, but I have to grab something, have seat I’ll be back", says Bruce as he walks into their shared room, while Nat and Pepper sit on the couch in just their undergarments. About five minutes later Bruce emerges from the room holding two long thick clothes. “Now these are just for me to deprive you of your environment, put them on”,he demands as he hand them the blindfolds. Without saying a word they comply and put on the blindfolds. “Now the fun begins”, he says.

Natasha feels her legs get pick up, a pull on her panties and them sliding down. Then she gasp as she fell the air hit her crotch, then feels her legs get put down. Seconds later Pepper feels the same thing.  
This time it’s Pepper who feel hands grab her legs part them wide and pulled her little bit. her legs are put over what she knows a shoulders and feel as Bruce gets to his knees and feel a tongue licking her this happens for a couple seconds before said tongue penetrates her folds and lick up and down. Eventually twirls deeper and she yells, 'cumming’. However this isn't the end because he takes her legs off of his shoulders stands up and flips her over on her hands and knees. Spreads her ass apart and penetrate so her pucker hole with his tongue on and out for several minutes while she’s moaning and cum again. Several minutes later Natasha gets the same treatment, but in reverse in reverse. What feels like hours is actually minutes when Bruce tells them they can take off the blindfolds.   
They wait for the next part to begin. And they don’t wait long because Bruce who was standing move the glass table that was two feet away and move it triple that. He lays down in the a space halfway from the newly moved table halfway away from the couch. Then he gestures to Pepper to come her and tells her to 'ride him’.  
so she get down, lines herself up, and slowly lowers herself to warm up even though this is far from her first time with his 11 inches. After a couple minutes of slow riding he grabs her hips thrust into her hard and fast as she he sets the pace. For she catches up really fast but anyone with eyes can see that she won’t last much longer and twelve minute later she climaxes for the third time today and him being snug in her let go. She collapses on top of him and he gets up without hurting her and put her on the couch.

He grabbed Natasha by her arm, gets on his knees dragging her with him. Lays her on the ground chest up. Her knowing what he wants relaxes wraps her legs around him just as he lines up leant over her and lets him piston in and out of her because she doesn’t need a warm up. Fifteen minutes later he goes from learnt over her to on his knees without her letting go and instead of using his hips he uses his arms grabs her hip slight thrust up and pulls her to his groin. Two minutes later she climaxes for the third time that day he follows shortly after. She doesn’t collapse but he does still carry her to the couch to lay by Pepper who fell asleep so less than five minutes ago. Followed by Natasha just now. So one by one he carries and lays they on the bed in their shared room.  
Pepper lays on her side, while Natasha lays on her back. Both glistening with sweat, stinking of sex with cum leaking out of their flower buds.   
He’s still hard, so he jacks off and when he cuts he aims it at Natasha and sprays on her back,he’s not just done yet so he repeats the process aims at pepper and cums on what his cum hits on her body. Now satisfied he turn off the lights on his floor, goes back to the room lays in the space between his girls, who snuggle into him, closes his eyes and falls asleep,thinking ‘ I should get high more often.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed story, I'm a virgin so my sexual experience is zero. And lastly English was never my best subject judge accordingly, and hope you like it.


End file.
